Digital cameras are becoming increasingly popular for generating still or video images of a scene. Such cameras have introduced an increased level of sophistication and capability to the field of photography. Currently even entry-level digital cameras include a plethora of possible settings for camera control parameters and options designed for capturing images in different photographic conditions.
Many modern digital cameras automatically configure the control parameters of the camera in order to capture an image in certain photographic conditions (e.g., light, dark, sunny day, cloudy day). However, it is often possible to obtain an improved image, or to obtain a particular creative effect, by using different control parameters to those that the camera has automatically configured. For this reason, many cameras provide means for a user to adjust the control parameters of the camera. This may include means for adjusting image storage format, aperture size, ISO sensitivity, white balance, exposure compensation, and turning on/off an electronic flash, for example.
Some more sophisticated digital cameras allow for the selection of a focus point, an exposure compensation value, ISO sensitivity, a meter weighting method for exposure control, exposure or focus bracketing, an image storage format and more. Other digital cameras include means for setting a photographic mode (e.g., portrait or landscape) such that selection of a mode results in the automatic selection of control parameters to suit the selected mode.
Typically, once control parameters such as white balance or mode are adjusted manually to particular settings, the settings are retained so that a user does not have to make the adjustment again with each shot. However, due to the number of control parameters that may be adjusted and the spontaneous nature of photography, it is possible, and in fact quite common, for an incorrect control parameter setting to be carried over from a previous photographic session. Further, due to the large number and complex interdependency of control parameters, it is not uncommon for a user to make a sub-optimal control parameter selection when making creative modifications to the control parameter settings of a camera. Often the user is unaware of such a sub-optimal control parameter selection until after an image has been captured. In many cases it is impossible to re-shoot the image with correct control parameter settings. Many times the only way to correct a captured image is through post processing. However, post-processing is often time consuming and complex.
One known digital camera analyzes a photographic scene at either a pre capture or post capture stage. This known digital camera is then able to provide suggestions to a user as to the camera control parameter settings required in order to capture an image. Such a camera may also automatically adjust the camera control parameters. However, this known camera is difficult to use during a photo-taking session, as the user is required to constantly interact with the camera and to change the control parameters between shots. As such, photographic moments are often lost whilst an attempt is made to adjust the control parameters of the camera. Furthermore, the analysis of the photographic scene performed by this known camera is complex and consumes additional battery power.
In order to overcome the problems of the above camera, another known digital camera adjusts control parameters automatically based upon external photographic conditions as detected by the camera. This camera then automatically captures multiple images with different control parameter values. However, such a camera takes the photographic creativity away from the user and often the intent of the user is lost. Further, this camera often captures more images than necessary, thereby wasting memory and battery power.
Thus, a need clearly exists for an improved and more efficient digital camera and method for capturing image pixel data representing a scene.